


Dragon Bites

by Calamari_Inkantation



Series: Mythic Bites [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Killing Bites (Anime)
Genre: Dragon Slaying bullshit, F/F, Just Killing Bites Characters, No Fairy Tail Characters, Nomoto Yuuga and Hanabi are siblings, Slight mention of canon FT characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Inkantation/pseuds/Calamari_Inkantation
Summary: The world of Killing Bites is a dark one, but it becomes even darker when a Brute like no other exists- a Brute Dragon. Capable of powerful Fire attacks and scales harder than a normal beasts claws and teeth, the nature of the Killing Bites changes, and all shall know that the Dragon is the true King of the Killing Bites.





	Dragon Bites

A female sits on the rooftop of a house, eyes focused on the moon above. The girl had long crimson hair, which was ruffled in a wild manner with spiked hair framing the sides of her face. Bright emerald eyes glistened with hidden secrets as they continue to watch the night pass, and hands were stuffed into man-sized sweater pockets with a red dragon pin attached near the breast.

She wasn't thin, nor was she fat, but she was perfectly chiseled in such a way that it looked like she could snap a dogs neck just by touching it, and the aura she gave off was powerful, a challenging one that no normal human or wimpy beast would dare to go up against.

Her name was Hanabi, and she was not a normal human. In fact, she was a mage from another world, the land she called home was "Fiore", in a world filled with magic. She was taught by a dragon called Igneel, who in another world taught a young boy named Natsu. But in her dimension- her timeline- she was the one taught by the King of Fire Dragons.

Hanabi's head lifted up as she heard ringing sounds and a buzz from the pockets her hands were put into, and grabbed the rectangular object within and turned it on. She immediately frowned, gritted her teeth. Her canines, sharper then a normal human and almost beast-like in length glistened with saliva as she stood from the roof.

Hopping roof from roof, she glared at the message given to her from her 'brother', Nomoto. He had apparently gone with some 'friends' to pick up chicks, but Hanabi had never trusted the male's friends due to their smell and stayed well away from the group. Nomoto had gotten into trouble and had messaged her right away.

Landing on the road, she darted forward with intense speed, leaving only a blur to be seen by any who would walk the dark streets or drive down the dark roads. Her pupils slit dangerously as her snarl only grew, and her nose breathed deeply for the scent of her 'brother' whos scent was on the very sweater she wore.

Spotting the dump, she dashed on through and spotted the van her brother drove off with when she last saw him. She looked around wildly before hearing noises from a bit aways. Ignoring the corpses and smell of blood and garbage, she started climbing the mountain of rubbish with anger boiling in her veins.

Her anger only doubled at the state her brother was, ignoring the two beast-like humans fighting below. Her emerald gaze turned to the beast-humans and that challenging aura only grew into a bloodthirsty one.

-POV Switch-

The beast-like humans stopped fighting, their fur standing on edge at the aura that washed over them. The human, Nomoto, gasped with fear and turned his head to the garbage mountain, spotting his 'sister' up above. Her figure was against the moon, showing only a dark figure, but his mind, playing tricks on him and the two beasts who also turned to see the mysterious figure, saw the figure of a large crimson dragon with emerald eyes, wings spread out and mouth open to show the sharp teeth and enlarged tusk-like teeth near the opening of the mouth, like a boar.

The beast-woman with white hair only had enough time to dodge as the figure shot down towards the two, fist aflame with fire slamming into the dirt below and causing a crater to form. The woman's dark fur stood on end, despite her species willpower to never back down to a larger animal, this aura was that of a king, something to fear and back down from.

Emerald eyes glared at the lion-man and the ratel-woman, snarl deepening only to show more and more sharp teeth, the figures features becoming more enraged the more she looked at her 'brother's injured features.

"Who made him bleed?" she growled, her muscles twitching as she stood up straight and glaring at the two beasts, "Who dared to injure my 'brother'?" she roared, fists forming as she hunched over into obvious anger, her aura only growing.

The Ratel-woman spoke up, "I did, but he groped my breasts so thus I punched him. I also had to rescue him from Leo." she answered, her features calming but the tenseness of her body and the fear in her smell only told the figure the truth. 

The Lion-man didn't speak up, but he had calmed and his smell changed from fear to intense anger. He gritted his teeth and roared at the figure, a challenge. The figure's form didn't stiffen in fear, but more in anger, turning to the Lion-man.

-POV Hanabi-

Hanabi glared at the lion-man, apparently called 'Leo', who dared to challenge her. The lion lunged suddenly, causing Hanabi's eyes to widen in surprise as Leo tried to get into her blind spot to attack, but Hanabi managed to jump up in the nick of time, her legs folded up to her shoulders and her hands down towards the ground, her face staring down at the surprised eyes of the lion-man.

Dropping down, Hanabi kicked out at Leo's neck, snarling. Leo grunted as the kick met where his neck met his shoulder, bending a bit into the kick before snapping a fisted claw up at Hanabi, who blocked and ended up going flying a bit before landing perfectly and skidding.

She glanced at Nomoto who simply gulped and nodded his head at her, an answer to an unasked question. She grinned, straightening herself before getting into a stance, punching her fist in the palm of her other hand. The others (except Nomoto) stared with wide eyes as the fire came out of the palm, "Oh, I'm all fired up." she snarled.

Jetting forth with a burst of fire, a fist of fire shot into Leo's gut, causing him to gasp out, spit flying, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" she roared, pushing more and causing Leo to skid back a bit onto his back. Hanabi leaned back before breathing in deeply, eyes narrowing.

Leo didn't have time to move as a stream of fire shot at him, an inaudible roar in the back of his eardrums as he passed out from the damage the fire did to him, reverting back into his normal human body. Hanabi huffed, wiping her mouth with her thumb, "Not even a good fight." she grumbled unhappily.

The white-haired Ratel-woman powered down, reverting into a normal human wearing a white crop top and underwear, looking nervously at the Dragon Slayer. Hanabi ignored her as she went over to Nomoto, picking him up and starting to drag him back to the entrance, grumbling about a good meal needed from the male, who whimpered at the mess she would make in his house.

The white-haired woman decided to follow, if only because the female interested her in a... interesting way, to say. She blushed a bit as she stared at the chiseled muscle of the girl's arm, which was open to view since the fire from her fist had burned the material away.

Hanabi glanced back at the Ratel-woman and simply smiled a bit at her, then straightened again, not noticing the darker blush on the Ratels' face, and the mischevious look on her 'brothers' face.

**Author's Note:**

> "Dragons in various legends are known to guard and protect a hoard of some sort, or even guard princesses. They are notoriously aggressive creatures and will attack an intruder with their full power. It is no wonder that many die to these beasts, as they possess extreme power that no normal human can fight against..."
> 
> -Book of Brutes: Dragon


End file.
